


海岛

by youeatricelema



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻
Kudos: 1





	海岛

计划中的第一次旅行拖拉了好久。他们连赶了两个月通告才空出一周的行程，颠簸过大半个地球去寻一个海岛藏身。飞机上很难睡得安稳，翟潇闻浑身都乏，进了酒店就扑在床上：先补个觉嘛，光光。

夏之光说好，放下行李也躺过来，翟潇闻闭着眼睛钻到他怀里去，头发毛绒绒的蹭他的下巴。他们好认真的在恋爱，从牵手和分享一块蛋糕开始，在镜头后拥抱，在角落里接吻，当然也有像这样抱在一起的时候，可每次擦枪走火到最后都不做什么，翟潇闻恼得很，去扯他脸上的肉：我就这么没有吸引力？  
夏之光亲亲他的指尖：怎么会，我就是觉得，嗯，是不是有点快了。  
那到什么时候才行？翟潇闻跟他闹脾气，可夏之光自己也说不清楚，他第一次恋爱，每一步都走得小心又诚恳。翟潇闻嫌他死脑筋：现在早不流行守身如玉那一套啦。

拒绝是拒绝，但怀里抱个宝贝谁都会想的。翟潇闻现在就窝在他胸口，呼吸浅浅的，揪着他的衣角在睡。窗帘漏了条缝，一道光落在翟潇闻脸上，漂亮的要命。夏之光哪里睡得踏实，想要抽身，翟潇闻却抓得比谁都紧。他睡觉不安分，蹭来蹭去，还嘀嘀咕咕的说梦话。夏之光凑近了听，竟然是在抱怨：什么东西硌着我。

夏之光笑不出来，受罚似的躺在床上一动不动。他也在想，到什么时候才行？交往的第三个月，第一次共同出游，在陌生的海岛。日子推到这里，算不算合适的时机？他在心里盘算这件事，翟潇闻醒来的时候就看到他瞪着眼睛紧盯天花板，愣愣的，不知道在跟谁较劲。  
翟潇闻把他扳向自己：没睡啊？  
夏之光有点躲他：没睡着。  
翟潇闻觉得奇怪，挪过去要抱他。一靠近就藏不住，翟潇闻红着脸踹他一脚：急成这样啊。  
夏之光也有点脸红：对不起噢，不是故意的。

是故意的也没关系。翟潇闻凑近咬他耳朵，气音性感得要命。就这么不开窍。翟潇闻往他身下探，同时偏过头吻他，唇舌甜腻的依偎上来，夏之光含着柔软的一块在嘴里吮，闻闻。他含含糊糊的叫他。翟潇闻小腿蹭着他的膝盖：今天你要敢推开我。  
他像鱼一样滑下去，把夏之光肿胀的性器含在嘴里，压着舌根往里送。夏之光手指插进他头发里，收也不是放也不是，呼吸就这么粗重起来。翟潇闻也在喘，抬眼看他，眼里含着一汪水，嘴唇红艳艳的贴着那根东西，一派明晃晃的色情。他想着第一次总是心急，吞了几下就停下来问：你要不要先射一次？

不要。夏之光不领受他的体贴，反而把他拎起来压在床上。谁不是心急火燎，他硬得发狠，牙齿落在侧颈一啃一个红印。翟潇闻痛得推他脑袋：轻点儿，你是狗吗。  
眼下也不是有功夫开玩笑的时候。翟潇闻也很久没做，浑身都敏感，胸口被他没轻没重的咬了两下，乳首颤巍巍的立着。他伸手要去揉，被夏之光挡下来，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖：不许碰。

好啊夏之光，这种时候倒无师自通。翟潇闻想骂两句，夏之光的舌头就来哄他，绕着胸口一圈一圈，能出口的全成了破碎的喘。夏之光的唇舌湿润，手也在他身上游走，翟潇闻浮在一团蓬松的云里，软软的去蹭他的腰：光光，你要不要摸摸这里。  
他握着夏之光手往身后探，去摸他最隐秘的穴口，那里理所当然的湿软一片。夏之光试着伸了一指进去，小穴紧紧的咬着他的手，他去看翟潇闻的表情，眼角红红的，好像有一点水。

会不会痛？夏之光心疼他，手上的动作都轻下来，翟潇闻扭着腰去迎合：不痛的，唔…你好好帮我扩张啦。  
他里面热得厉害，几乎一碰就要出水，夏之光多加一根手指进去，他就颤得更厉害一些。翟潇闻细细的喘，尾音撩得人心痒。夏之光这时候冒出一点不合时宜的嫉妒：你好会喘。  
翟潇闻只当他是调情，伸手去勾他的脖子：那我以后只给光光一个人听。  
你之前，对别人也这么说吗？  
这下再迟钝的人也听得出酸味。翟潇闻看着他的脸，那表情甚至有点委屈。叹一口气，可是还是要哄，就贴在他耳边讲话：不是的，就只有光光喔。

结果就是插进去的时候翟潇闻差点痛哭。夏之光真的是小狗，又好懂又好哄，给点甜头就摇尾巴——可是真的痛。翟潇闻咬一口他的肩膀，说话都带了哭腔：你慢一点…  
夏之光也被他绞得难受，想要退出去一点，翟潇闻又留他，眼眶红着，小声央求他：不要，你再多亲亲我。

他的样子好娇，让人舍不得欺负。夏之光耐心的吻他，浅浅的抽插着等他适应。翟潇闻被他磨得酸胀，欲望又占上风，没多久就缠上来要再多一点。痛感过去了他又开始湿漉漉的流水，夏之光把他的身体更大程度的分开，白花花的腿根脆弱到一抓就留下指印。肠壁殷勤的吞吐他，夏之光的冲撞混着水声听起来激烈又粘腻。翟潇闻在他怀里抖，身体滚烫，透着棉花糖一样的粉色。他好甜，夏之光想，原来人可以这样一口一口被吃掉。他在暧昧的交缠里很快找到章法，每一下顶得怀里的宝贝要哭。意识模模糊糊的飞出去，翟潇闻求他不要，又求他给更多，而夏之光顺从他，也忤逆他，他们在摇摇晃晃的岛上飘，高潮时谁都滚烫，两片羽毛似的到云端，又被稳稳的接在海里，晃啊晃。


End file.
